


Unwanted Solo Mission

by Krislmart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Dean Winchester, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prince Dean Winchester, Soldier Castiel, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Castiel's superiors give him his first solo mission: Escort the prince away from the approaching enemy army.The only problem? Cas can't stand the prince and the prince is stubborn.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot Contest - November 2019





	Unwanted Solo Mission

To say that Cas wasn’t happy with his mission was putting it lightly. 

When Captain Milton had visited his quarters, Cas was excited. He had been wanting to stretch his wings, so to speak, with a mission of his own. Granted he had helped his fellow lieutenants on their missions but having your own mission was completely different. As soon as she said the words “solo mission,” Cas’ ears pricked up. 

“I’m going to what?” Cas said, disbelief evident.

“You will be traveling to Lebanon to collect the crown prince and deliver him to family past the Falls. The battle lines are drawing too close to the city and their Majesties want their son as far from the conflict as possible.” Captain Milton studied Cas as he processed her order.

“My first mission is to babysit the prince?” Cas spat. He remembered Dean from when they were both younger and the royal guards had to basically drag him into Lawrence kicking and screaming to visit his parents. Thinking about being in that spoiled brat’s company for more than an hour turned Cas’ stomach.

“Are you disobeying orders, Lieutenant?” Milton raised an eyebrow at Cas, daring him to question her further.

“No, Captain. When am I to leave?” Cas was chafing under the order but he knew better than to disobey a direct command.

The captain bit back a smile. Castiel was the perfect one to send on this mission. “As soon as you can get supplies together, Novak. Their Majesties would like their son taken to safety sooner rather than later. Our intelligence says that the enemy is still at least a week if not two from the city’s boundary but they would rather not chance it.”

Cas gave his superior officer a sharp nod and waited for her to dismiss him. 

“Good luck Novak. I know that I can trust you with this extremely important mission.”

“Yes, Captain,” Cas saluted her.

Now, Cas mulled over his mission as his horse neared Lebanon. Normally, it would take at least a week to travel from the capital of Lawrence to Lebanon. Cas, however, had made the journey in five days. He was dead on his feet and he knew Grace, his mare, needed at least one day to fully recoup before they headed towards the Falls. His first task would be to get her a stall in the royal stables before having to face the monstrosity that would be Prince Dean.

Cas was beyond angry. He had thought the most difficult task would be escaping the city before the enemy advanced too close. How wrong he was. As he stormed through the streets, people parting on either side of him, he fumed at everyone’s lack of knowledge of where exactly the crown prince was. He could have already been kidnapped or assassinated with this kind of oversight.

“Watch it,” a man yelled as Castiel almost barreled into him. 

Spinning on his heel, Castiel stared at the man, ready to light into him. But instead, he froze. A strong, built frame, sandy hair, a face full of freckles and those lips...Castiel quickly snapped his eyes up to meet the other man’s gaze.

“Can I help you?” the man’s eyes bored into Castiel. 

“I - “ Cas fought to speak. What was wrong with him? He never had a problem saying exactly what he thought. “I’m looking for Prince Dean.”

The blonde tilted his head, a knowing smirk crossing his face. “And what would you want with him?”

Cas felt a twinge of anger and, before he could think twice, he blurted out, “Why should I tell you?”

The other man snorted and leaned in close to Cas. “Well, I would prefer to know what people want with me before I tell them who I am. But you seem to like being difficult.”

A flush stained Cas’ cheeks. “You’re- no, you can’t be-”

The blonde, Prince Dean, smiled at Cas. “Why can’t I be the prince?”

Cas’ mind raced. This man was as far from the prince that Cas had imagined as it was possible to be. Before he could say anything, the prince laughed.

“It’s okay man, I know I don’t really act like your typical prince. You probably expected to find me at the castle, right?”

Cas nodded. “Your highness, you really shouldn’t be wandering around on your own with the enemy advancing so close to Lebanon. Your parents have sent me to escort you to the Falls.”

“First,” the prince said, authority coloring his voice. “My name is Dean. I may technically be a prince but that’s not who I am and not how I live here in Lebanon. Second, if my city is in danger, I’m not leaving.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Cas said in disbelief. “You can’t risk the royal line by blatantly putting yourself in danger.”

“Castiel, do you know what the Winchester royal crest looks like?” As Cas gave a short nod, Dean continued, “One of the pieces of the crest is a violet. They stand for loyalty, devotion, and faithfulness. Now I have faith that things will work out. I love my family but they haven’t shown the loyalty and devotion to me that my friends, my found family here has shown. I will not leave them.” 

“I admire your loyalty,” Cas began but Dean cut him off. 

“This isn’t for debate. You can either stay here with me and help me or you head back to my parents and tell them that their son has decided to stay.”

At that, Dean stormed off into the city. Cas was torn between chasing after him and hurrying back to the castle for reinforcements.

“He really won’t go,” a voice said beside him.

Cas spun around. A middle-aged woman stood before him, hands on her hips. She was studying him with an almost motherly look.

“What?” Cas asked.

“I’ve known that boy for almost his entire life,” she said, glancing down the street as if she could see Dean in the distance. “I knew his mother growing up; it’s why they chose Lebanon when they had to send their eldest away. Dean will be a wonderful ruler one day but he’s as stubborn as they come. It’s a Winchester and Campbell trait so he’s got a double dose of it. He also has strong ideas of loyalty, family, and love. Honestly, he’s angry at his parents and has been for awhile. He feels abandoned and so he created his own family here.”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” Cas looked at her with a defeated look. His mind spun as he imagined things from Dean’s perspective. Being sent away from your family at the age of four to a place you had never been before? Well anyone would be angry and bratty.

“You always have a choice,” she said, with a soft smile. “Just some choices are easier than others.”

A sharp rap sounded on Dean’s door. He grumbled as he threw the door open. “What?”

“You win. We’ll stay.” Dean’s eyes widened at Cas’ words. “But we’re doing this my way.” Cas pushed past Dean into the bedroom.

Dean leaned against his bedroom door, studying Cas. “And what way is that?” His eyes slowly drifted up and down Cas’ body before he could stop himself. It wasn’t his fault honestly. It had been far too long since he had invited someone back to his room and none of them had looked quite like this soldier. 

A slight flush stained Cas’ cheeks as he felt Dean’s eyes on him. “First, you’re not to leave me again. I know that you’ve had some training but I need to know first hand that you’re safe.” Dean let out a little snort but Cas plunged forward. “Second, you need to let me know who you can count on in a fight and who needs extra protection. We also need to single out a few easily defendable locations just in case.”

“Fine,” Dean said, slowly stretching. “Let me get dressed and we can scout out the town.”

Cas and Dean had visited a few possible locations when the hair on the back of Cas’ neck stood up. His hand drifted to the sword when he felt a sharp impact against his lower back, followed by white-hot heat. Catching himself against the wall, he hissed as the rough bricks tore his hands open, the sharp pain a contrast to the throbbing starting in his back. Terror seized through him and he spun around to see where Dean was. 

Eyes widening, Cas watched the beauty and grace that was Dean Winchester, heir to the realm. They had told Cas that Dean had rudimentary battle skills and had undergone some training but nothing could have prepared him for this. Dean easily disarmed the first attacker, spinning his blade around to plunge into the second man’s chest. Effortlessly, he dropped and rolled under the third man’s sword, popping up with his own sword somehow already in hand. 

Cas was awestruck at the dance unfolding before him. Even if he had wanted to cut in, the way his vision was slightly dimming was a telltale sign that he would only hinder the fight.

In no time flat, Dean had taken care of the handful of attackers and his attention turned to Cas. 

“Cas!” he yelped, diving towards Cas, knees slamming into the ground.

“Dean, you’ll hurt yourself,” Cas admonished.

“Me? What about you?” Dean’s voice was frantic as he ripped at his own shirt to form a bandage.

“You were wonderful Dean. Why didn’t you tell me how trained you were. Now I feel like an idiot saying that I needed to protect you.” Cas started to laugh but quickly stopped as waves of pain shot through him.

“Yeah, well I should have been protecting you,” Dean said, fingers now slick with Cas’ blood. “This is going to hurt but we need to get you to Ellen’s.”

“No, Dean,” Cas laid a hand on Dean’s arm. “They shouldn’t have even been within the city walls yet. You need to get yourself and your friends to safety.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do, dumbass,” Dean hissed. “Don’t think that I don’t remember you from my infrequent visits to the capital.” Carefully, he slid his arms under Cas and heaved the dark-haired man up. “Don’t die on me before we can talk, okay?”

The last thing Cas remembered before blacking out was thinking how nice it was to be in Dean’s arms.

Waking up felt like trying to swim to the surface with weights tied around his ankles. Cas slowly blinked his eyes open, the bright lights overhead blinding him. 

“Good morning sunshine,” he heard Dean say beside him. With a slight groan, he managed to turn his head. Dean was perched on a chair beside his bed and he looked terrible.

“Thanks,” Dean griped. Cas didn’t even realize he had said that out loud. “You try sitting beside someone’s bed for several days waiting for them to wake up.” Dean turned beet red. “Clearly, I didn’t mean to say that but obviously I don’t have a filter when I’m running on no sleep.”

“Why?” Cas croaked. 

“I told you I remembered you. I always wanted to get to know the inscrutable messy-haired soldier who took time out of his day to help a servant girl find her missing kitten.” Dean’s expression softened at the memory.

“What-- How did you?” Cas spluttered.

“Prince,” Dean winked. “I can know everything if I want to.”

“How long have I been out?” Cas changed the subject.

“Four days,” Dean solemnly said. “It was touch and go at first. You lost a lot of blood. I was able to get you to Ellen’s in one piece and she and Jo took care of the rest, thank God.” Dean’s face screwed up. “I thought you were going to die and I could have kicked myself for never getting to know you. I understand if you don’t really want anything to do with me since I’m a prince but-”

Cas laid a hand on top of Dean’s clenched fist. “I’d like that. I don’t know how well we can get to know each other while this war is raging and I’m supposed to be at the front but we’ll figure it out.”

“Well,” Dean drawled. “Someone told me recently that I needed more protection. A first-class soldier should do the trick, I think.”

The two grinned at each other and began planning strategy for when Cas was healed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/krislmart) and [Tumblr](https://krislmart.tumblr.com).


End file.
